La rose du chaos
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Un couronnement, un mariage, une vengeance, et un amour difficile à épanouir. (Fic à l'époque des samouraïs) -Abandonnée-


Une nouvelle fic sur le couple Nanoha/Fate, quelque chose de différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

* * *

Chapitre 01: Princesse de l'usurpation ?

La princesse Nanoha de Logia était assise sur ses genoux sur un coussin de paille, elle contempla par elle-même son apparence, trois longues robes ouvertes sur le devant qui traînait sur le sol, elles étaient fournies d'étoffes de soie pourpre, roses et verte d'une grande noblesse et beauté par les imprimés fleurit. Elle portait aussi des bijoux à faire pâlir de jalousie certaines princesses de grande contrée d'orient.

A la salle de réception près d'ici, c'était probablement la ferveur, elle pouvait entendre la musique et rire des nobles. Elle ne voulait pas participer à cette supercherie. Aussi elle ne voulait pas sa marier avec Yuuno Scrya. C'était seulement diplomatique cette alliance. Mais ce n'était la seule raison de son opposition, connaissant sa place dans la société, elle aurait accepté un mariage arrangé de ses parents mais pas celui-ci.

Elle savait ce qu'avait commis son futur époux pour accéder à un tel privilège que de nombreux hommes enviaient. Il ne le nia point quand elle avait confronté de face à face ses crimes, et il semblait même ne pas en avoir des remords prétextant qu'il recommencerait s'il avait de nouveau à faire le choix. Tuer ses anciens maîtres. Tout ceux qui l'entouraient (politiciens, nobles) étaient de vils rapaces, ils connurent tous la situation et s'y complaisaient avec plaisir pour la richesse et la pouvoir.

Elle haïssait sa vie qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle méprisait son père qui n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait idéalisé avec ses yeux de petite fille, celui qui la bordait le soir en lui racontant des histoires épiques ou celui qui la laissait vagabonder de droite à gauche à cheval cachant ses fuites à sa mère. Non, l'homme qui était devenu le nouveau empereur était un monstre sanguinaire qui avait versé beaucoup de sang pour accéder au trône et s'opposant même à sa propre famille qui était le véritable dignitaire.

Mais étant humaine, elle ne pouvait accepter de voir ses proches mourir, même son père méritait d'être puni un jour ou l'autre pour ses effroyables actes. S'opposer à lui ne lui posait pas de problème mais elle ne cautionnerait jamais ses agissements. Et elle aurait pu vivre encore très longuement dans le mensonge si elle n'avait pas découvert ce qui se tramait à son insu, elle avait dérobé par mégarde une conversation de toute importance avec son père avec son actuel chef d'armée. Pourtant sa cousine Shizuru l'avait prévenu des dessins malintentionnés de son paternel en voulant s'emparer de force du pouvoir, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu la croire. C'était impossible à imaginer que son gentil père puisse être aussi vil et calculateur, pourtant en y repensant maintenant, elle avait bien était naïve.

Sa cousine était maintenant devenu une esclave, son petit frère toujours au pouvoir était comme un pantin au main de son oncle qui allait déposer d'un moment ou un autre de sa vie car il était exilé loin de sa province natale. Il fallait juste que l'occasion soit propice et que l'on croie à un attentat. Et maintenant elle allait de force accéder à un trône qui ne lui revenait pas de droit, c'était inadmissible. Le jour de la proclamation, elle s'était donnée pour objectif d'en finir totalement. Elle ne pouvait tuer de ses propres mains sa famille, ni même les poignarder dans le dos avec l'aide des rebelles qui se tapissait dans l'ombre attendant le bon moment pour faire un coup d'état ou comploter contre eux. Alors c'était avec sa vie qu'elle allait en finir, quelque chose d'inoubliable montrant sa détermination face à cette injustice.

Toutefois, elle n'allait pas arrêter les opposants…aussi la châtaigne se demandait comment elle pouvait prendre un parti entre la justice et sa propre famille qui pourrait se faire entièrement exterminer à la place publique comme exemple, et il y avait aussi d'autres familles qui avait échafaudé ce complot contre la famille royale. C'était un choix cruel et cornélien. Pourtant elle n'était pas dans une tragédie grecque mais son destin s'en rapprocher. Déjà beaucoup de sang avait coulé et ça allait continuer dans cette même voie. Et le plus tragique c'est qu'on espérait que par ce changement de politique la paix et une évolution majeure pour le peuple. Oui il y avait eu du changement, de la terreur, de la tyrannie, de la méfiance, de la délation, de la criminalité, de la suspicion. Était-ce ce qu'attendaient ces nobles depuis le début ? Ce chaos ? Ou attendait-on à avoir quelque chose de plus proche de la perfection ou du paradis sur terre ? C'était le cas avant, les gens aimaient l'ancien empereur mais plus maintenant, ils étaient terrorisés de mourir ou d'être la cible du pouvoir en place.

Nanoha avait à maintes reprises défiées le tyran et même devant ses propres hommes et politiques crachant amèrement sa façon de penser mais en vain, il lui avait même ordonné de se marier avec son chef d'armée dans les trois jours, alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques semaines elle était promise à quelqu'un d'autre dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse et qui était lui d'une grande valeur. Mais à cause de son lien avec l'empire, l'homme avait tout perdu, son nom, toute sa famille, et sa propre vie qui était devenue une véritable menace.

La châtaigne avait même coupé le lien avec sa famille, coupant ses longs cheveux cuivrés et l'objet qui les attachés, symbole prouvant son nom et statut à tous. Fou de rage, son père l'avait jeté du palais, c'était ce que voulait l'ancienne princesse...être renié et regagner sa liberté.

Puis attendant de trouver un meilleur environnement, elle s'était installée dans un temple bouddhiste priant chaque jour pour le salut de sa famille. Mais elle avait appris peu de temps que son frère Kyouka était gravement malade et n'allait certainement pas réchapper, alors elle avait dû retourner de tout d'urgence dans ce palais qui ne lui appartenait pas, et maintenant elle devait parader dans un banquet devant les politiques des royaumes environnants car c'était pour son frère qu'elle le faisait, c'était sa dernière volonté que sa famille se réconcilie même si elle devait prêter part à cette mascarade. Sourire à des meurtriers qui continuaient à conspirer pour la chute de l'autre et accéder à plus de pouvoir sans jamais satisfaire de ce qu'ils possédaient déjà.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se rappela de toutes les atrocités qu'avait commis son père à cause de sa soif de pouvoir. Elle avait assisté à l'exode de plusieurs familles innocentes et de la mise en scène d'exécution contre les soi disant ''traîtres du régime'' dont la tête décapitée fut pavané comme un vulgaire trophée de chasse à tous et les noms furent inscrit en rouge de leur sang incitant les concitoyens à ne pas s'opposer aux pouvoirs. Mais au final ces personnes n'avaient rien de final que d'être fidèle à l'ancien empereur et ce n'était pas bon pour créer un nouvel ordre. Les nombreux morts, pendaison de personne innocente, certains était partie en exile ou envoyé dans des prisons, d'autres était simplement devenu des esclaves des mêmes personnes qui avait été le bourreau de leur famille et proches. Et ça n'allait pas cesser…loin de la. Il y aurait certainement une extermination totale des opposants.

La beauté à la chevelure ambrée voulait toujours fuir le plus rapidement possible, mais dorénavant on la surveillait de près, des gardes était posté à l'extérieur et près des sorties au cas où elle voulait fuir. Et si elle devait se promener à l'extérieur, elle devait tout d'abord demander l'autorisation de ses parents et être escorté par des soldats ou des personnes de confiance de la famille. Elle était donc prisonnière.

La protagoniste aux azurs entendit du bruit derrière elle, les paravents de la chambre s'entrebâiller puis le craquement du bois du parquet à chaque pas. Elle s'attendait à voir sa fidèle et loyale servante Ginga la réprimander de son retard car on l'attendait mais une corde de linge toucha soudainement ses lèvres puis l'empêchèrent d'émettre le moindre son. Paniquée, elle commença à se débattre voilement elle percuta ses accessoires qui s'étalèrent en fracas sur le sol, n'ayant aucune chance, elle mit sa main le long de sa cuisse pour sortir une dague qu'elle avait réussi à cacher, elle allait utiliser contre son fourbe ennemi. Mais son kidnappeur était plus fort qu'elle. Avec habileté déconcertante, il repoussa l'arme blanche avec son avant bras tranchant le vêtement noir lacéré à la perfection sa peau de couleur ivoire. Le kidnappeur n'y fit pas attention à cette tentative désespérée de fuite, il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le poignet faisant chuter la lame de la châtaigne. Ensuite l'inconnu sortit une corde de son vêtement et retourna sa victime toujours en train de se débattre, pour empêcher ses mouvements; il l'avait fortement ligoté les mains derrière son dos. Nanoha tituba et tomba sur le sol et tourna sur le dos, puis elle vit l'apparence de l'inconnu. C'était celui d'un assassin vêtit tout de noir, son visage était caché par un bandana et un tissu recouvrait sa chevelure. Mais ce qui perturba la future mariée c'était les yeux grenats…les mêmes que les siens…mais c'était impossible, cette personne était malheureusement mort.

Elle n'avait eu le temps de contempler plus longuement la personne qu'elle fut forcée de rentrer dans un sac de toile grise. Puis elle était sur l'épaule de son kidnappeur qui cherchait certainement à s'enfuir avec elle.

Cela présageait rien de bon pour notre héroïne qui se doutait de l'issue de la situation sa propre mort ou une monnaie d'échange à une vengeance des rescapés de la folie de son père. La mort ne l'effrayait point, elle avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises mise sa vie en jeu mais le destin avait voulu autrement jouer de son sort la sauvant à chaque d'in extrémiste de la faucheuse. Peut être était-ce une punition afin qu'elle soit témoin des atrocités qui se produisait et dont elle devait vivre à chaque instant comme la pire des punitions divines. Elle qui avait auparavant une vie paisible avec la personne qu'elle aimé et qui lui était destiné, tout avait tourné en cauchemar.

Elle sentait les mouvements de l'homme qui semblait savoir comment s'échapper du château. L'esprit embrouillé, et se sentant étouffer par cette chaleur et ce manque d'air, la châtaigne s'évanouit.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps au banquet._

Shiro Takamachi en grand monarque remercia ses invités et hauts mandataires de leurs présences à son couronnement. Quant à sa femme discutait avec les épouses des politiciens puis se dirigeait vers Ginga.

''Où est Nanoha ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous l'attendons, elle ne s'est pas désistée à la dernière minute ?'' Réprimanda l'impératrice.

''Je ne le pense pas, lorsque je l'avais laissé elle était en train de se préparer. Mais je peux toujours aller votre ce qu'elle fait votre altesse.''

''Dans ce cas je t'accompagne, elle est si bornée.''

Les deux femmes si dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la princesse et frappèrent à la cloison pour signifier leurs présences.

''Nanoha que fais-tu ? Nous t'attendons depuis un bon moment. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas participer à ce banquet. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix, de plus tu as promis de te tenir tranquille aujourd'hui.'' Mais aucune réponse positive. Las, la suzeraine ouvrit les paravents et fut sous le choc de ne trouver personne à par des objets dispersés sur le sol.

''GARDE !'' Hurla Momoka alors que des hommes arrivèrent aussitôt sur les lieux.

''Impératrice.''

''Avez-vous vu ma fille ?''

''Non.''

''Elle a disparu ! Vous n'avez pas vu une personne étrange s'approcher des environs ?''

''Non, il y avait seulement les serviteurs qui ont apporté des provisions.''

A cet instant on entendit des cris d'attaque et un sifflement. Inquiet les protagonistes se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le brouhaha à l'extérieur du palais, et virent des soldats morts allongés dans une mare de sang la gorge tranchée. La reine ne put soutenir ce carnage et s'évanouit dans les bras d'une servante qui la retient comme elle le pouvait dans ses bras.

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Questionna Yuuno à un de ses soldats agonisants de mal, l'homme qui avait entendu le raffut extérieur et s'était immédiatement rendu auprès de ses soldats et de la famille royale.

''Un intrus à franchis l'enceinte du palais et quand on l'a remarqué, il a dédaigné son katana et à tué la plupart d'entre nous puis il s'est enfui à cheval.''

''Avez-vous à quoi il ressemblait ! Ou quelque chose de particulier qui pourrait nous servir pour le retrouver !''Pressa le général alors que le blessé commençait à tourner de l'oeil.

''Non, il portait des vêtements noirs et son visage était caché. Mais il avait l'air pressé et très nerveux. Il portait un sac d'une taille conséquente sur son épaule. Nous avions cru que c'était un brigand ou ce genre de voleur.''

''Nanoha a disparu !'' Rajouta Ginga alors que sa maîtresse commençait à regagner la conscience.

''Cette personne a dû kidnapper la princesse ! Nous devons à tout prix la retrouver ! Déployer vous dans les alentours il n'a pas dû partir bien loin ! Dépêchez-vous !'' Hurla le chef de la garde en colère à sa troupe qui obéirent aussitôt aux ordres.

Yuuno se dirigea rapidement à la salle de réception et informa discrètement le suzerain de la situation.

Furieux, l'homme de pouvoir s'excusa poliment auprès de ces hôtes pour son absence impromptue et allez voir ce que donnait la recherche. Shiro rejoint son épouse qui était en larme et se blottissant pour avoir quelque réconfort. Les nouvelles n'étaient guère optimistes, le kidnappeur avait pu échapper et on n'avait pas la moindre idée où se trouvait la princesse, ni même de son futur sort.

''Trouvez-moi ma fille ou je romps vos fiançailles avec elle et je vous fais exécuté !'' Tonna l'empereur à l'encontre de son général d'armé.

''Oui je vous promets de la retrouver, je retournerais la ville de fond en comble s'il le faut.'' Promis Scrya qui se fit amener son cheval, et se dirigea en ville escorté par ses soldats pour avoir ample information auprès de la population locale, et il n'hésiterait pas un instant à utiliser son autorité et la violence s'il le fallait pour parvenir à ses fins.


End file.
